Monster hunter:The Suicide Mission
by Hunter Man 1997
Summary: A group of hunters take on a quest that everyone else says is suicide, they aim to prove them all wrong but what awaits them glory... or death, Watch as Joe, Calum, Jamie and Harriet overcome danger, personal problems, anger, Love and down right stupidity from monsters and each other as they set out on a suicidal quest with the rallying cry of HOW HARD CAN IT BE!
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter: The Suicide Mission**

**Chapter 1 **

Loc Lac midday, it was an average busy day for most people, newbie hunters celebrating their first big quest and getting over confident, old timer bragging about some big hunt 10 years ago and people scrambling to get the best deals.

But for one group of hunters today would be the star of something either special or dangerous.

One of these hunters was Joe Wass, a name that occasionally popped up in conversation between your average hunter but wasn't all that wow factor.

He was sitting on a bench, he had just eaten a dragon tail washed down with a master cola in 14 and a half minutes, a new record.

He was wearing his Bracchaidios armour he'd had for just over 2 months and was holding up against most monsters quite well.

He then started to fiddle with his Bracchaidios gun lance that he had made after his first Bracchaidios kill that was a day to remember, for him anyway "grrr what's wrong with this thing," he grunted, "Is there a problem over here?" a familiar voiced said to him.

He turned round to see his teammate and best friend wearing his slightly beaten Barioth armour, Calum Hobin, he sat down just opposite him and order a beer, "You bet there's a problem Calum the dam thing isn't firing properly," Joe replied to him.

"What's up with it?" Calum asked just before taking a drink, "I think that deviljho screwed it up when it bit it a while back," that happened during a quest when they were capturing 2 rathians and one showed up to eat one of them, they had to protect the rathians from the deviljho or it was game over.

Any the deviljho took a bite a Joe's lance and Joe shot it in the mouth killing the arsehole, but had messed up the firing mechanism somehow but it was nothing that the blacksmith couldn't fix.

"That was an unexpected turn of events during that quest who would have thought that a deviljho would have turned up," Calum said " Harriett did, she did say she thought she could hear one," Joe replied " too right I did but none of you would listen" a female exclaimed behind him.

Uh oh Joe thought, how long has she been there, he slowly turned round and said sheepishly "hi Harriett," Harriett was the teams gunner and a dam fine one as well she could hit any flying target with her Aquamatic longshot no matter what, she stood there wearing her ingot armour looking at them with a stern facial expression , "sorry Harriett," Calum said while sharping his sea striker, "thank you Calum" she said "Joe?" she asked this, was a hard decision for Joe because he didn't say she was hearing thing but then again he did have a bit of a crush on her.

Lucky he and Calum could tell exactly what the other one was thinking somehow so they on occasion had telepathic conversations, he looked over at Calum and could tell he was thinking "dude just apologies you do still like her right," he knew he was right so he said "sorry Harriett for not believing you about the deviljho next time I will hand on heart swear on Calum life," Calum then choked on his drink a little and said "hang on swear on what," Harriet then gave thank you hug which made him blush a little, she only ever gave the hugs to him for some reason, probably because he gave her the most respect out of them all.

After their hug she sat down next to him "so what are you to talking about?" she asked "Joes gunlace slowing falling apart," Calum said with a mischievous grin on his face "it's not falling apart!" Joe snapped back at him "what's wrong with it then?" Harriett asked "when that deviljho bit it messed up the firing mechanism somehow I'm going to get the blacksmith to take a look at it," Joe replied "you best get it done soon then," an epic voice said behind them, they looked to see their leader Jamie standing there in his awesome azure Rathols armour and is wyvern blade 'fire' longsword.

"I want to see all of you at our house for a meeting in 1 hour don't be late," Jamie said urgently just before walking walked off, Joe looked at Calum and thought "this doesn't look good," "you telling me," Calum thought back "well then I'm going to get my lance fixed I'll see you 2 in an hour,".


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter: The Suicide Mission**

_Authors notes: first I'd like to apologies about how short the first chapter was but that's mainly down to the fact that this is my fist fanfiction and for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made but that's because I suffer from dyslexic tendencies and prone to make the odd mistake but if you do have any other problems with my work then do feel free to keep it to yourself. (But constructive criticism necessary) _

**Chapter 2**

Joe went down to the blacksmith which was filled with the usual kind of people, rookies looking for better armour and weapons, veterans like himself waiting for their weapons to fixed or upgrade, he headed to the counter where he was greeted by the blacksmith "ahh Joseph good to see you, your new armour holding up well," he said .

"Yes it doing brilliantly you can be sure to hear your name in my hunter of the year acceptance speech because of it," Joe replied.

"Ha like you ever win that award," a female voice said behind him.

Joe recognised the voice instantly, he slowly turned around saw the person he hated more than anyone, Charlie Featherstone a female hunter with an attitude, the sight of her filled his eyes with rage, anger and a manor of thing, they did not get on from day 1, she seemed to have this thing against most boys but what it was he'd never know, on top of that she happened to be the leader of the best hunting group around **Team Featherstone.**

It was a family team made up 3 sister's and1 brother, her sister Courtney and Chelsea seemed to have the same attitude as her but not as bad but Joe didn't really get on with them either, the brother Chance was the only one I team Featherstone Joe got on with.

"What do you want Charlie?" Joe asked spitefully.

"Well I was coming down because I heard you damage your lance and I wanted to mock you about it," she said.

"Firstly It's was a deviljho that damaged it and secondly there is no possible way you could mock me about it so just run off to those other two witches you call sister," Joe said while waving he hand for her to away.

This made Charlie get so angry she raised he hand about to Slap Joe but the blacksmith intervened saying "Hey no fighting in here take it elsewhere,"

Charlie looked at the Blacksmith and then back at Joe and then stormed off in anger, Joe then turned to the blacksmith and said "thanks for that but there was really no need I am more than capable of dealing with her," Joe claimed.

"I know but I didn't want a scene in my shop," the blacksmith replied, "anyway what can I do for ya?" he then asked.

"My gunlance got bitten by a deviljho and since then it's been malfunctioning could you try and fix it?" Joe asked.

Joe handed the blacksmith his gunlance and took a look at it for a second and then ran to the back of the shop with it, what he did there no one knew, half a second later he came back "the trigger mechanism had facture in and the firing barrel had a puncture in it fixed it I also threw a couple of upgrades in there free of charge but for the repair its 5000 zenny,"

Joe gave the blacksmith a pouch of coins, picked up his gunlance, thanked the blacksmith and went back to the house.

When Joe arrived back at his house only Calum and Jamie were at the house, "you'll never guess who I bumped into at the blacksmith's," Joe said.

"Don't tell me that you got into another fight with Charlie Featherstone, you know that it's that ruins our teams reputation," Jamie said

What Jamie said was true Joe occasionally got into full on fights with Charlie, the hunting guild but the hunters love watching it, one time Calum who had one too many drinks got involved in one of these fights.

"No I didn't the blacksmith stopped us before that could happen," Joe replied.

He then looked at Calum and thought "I wish he hadn't thought,"

"You should have just punched her on sight," Calum thought back

Just then Harriett walked in and said "so then what's this all about Jamie we're all dying to know,"

Jamie sat down at the table followed by everyone else "as you know for a while I've been trying to improve our teams reputation with the guild which isn't helped by Joe getting into fights with Charlie!" he said while glaring at Joe in an angry manor

"Anyway to improve it I've decided to ask for a quest unlike any other," Jamie said

"What this quest called?" Calum asked with a hint of worry in his voice

Jamie said nothing for a couple of seconds and then said "**Roar of the Elder Dragons**,"

This made Calum panic like mad "what's **Roar of the Elder Dragons**?" Harriett asked

"It's the hardest quest that has ever been thought up in hunting history," Joe said

By now Calum had calmed down and said "it's so hard no one has ever accepted it because they all believe the same thing its suicide,"

"It involves hunting one of every elder dragon that we know about and there are six types Ceadeus, Ceadeus subspecies, Jhen Morhan, Jhen Morhan subspecies, Alatreron and Guran-Miraosu," Jamie said.

"Okay now I see why it is suicide," Harriett said with worry in her voice

"Also not to mention that only one hunting team gas ever taken on Guran-Miraosu and they still haven't reported back yet and that was 3 years ago," Joe exclaimed.

"Look I know it seems very dangerous but I think we are capable of doing it so I'll give you half an hour think about it," Jamie said

So they all went off to their own rooms and started to think about it, Calum looked up to Jamie a lot so he'd most like do this quest, Harriet would most likely say yes because she probably say they'd would need her fire power, Joe however wasn't so sure he knew quit about this quest, he liked the idea of the rewards which were 1,000,000 zenny, free food and drinks at the inn for a year and eternal bragging rights, but then there was the downside which was he'd probably be killed, but then he thought of two more reasons to go, one: he could rub it in Charlie Featherstone's face and two: to protect Harriett, he decided these along with the rewards were good enough reasons to go.

After half an hour had passed they all came back to the table, "so what are your answers then are you in or out?" Jamie asked.

Calum was the first to reply "I'm in Jamie,"

Quickly followed by Harriett "I'm in to because let's face it you need my firepower anyway,"

All eyes then turned to Joe who said "I'm in too,"

This brought a smile to Jamie's face "I'm glad you all said yes I would want to have any other team to do this quest with but I suggest you all get an early night because we got to prepare tomorrow and leave the day after," he said.

They all nodded at him and went back to their own rooms for tomorrow would extremely busy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes: Hi readers sorry this chapter took so long, I won't bore you with excuses just enjoy this chapter_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning everywhere was abuzz with the news that a group of hunters had accepted the quest roar of the elder dragons, Joe, Calum, Harriett and Jamie had all agreed not to mention it to anyone but the mischievous little kids who had been spying on them didn't agree to that and told everyone so this meant that people had been coming up and bothering them and shopkeepers had been trying to sell them crap they didn't need because they thought it might help them in some way.

Harriett walked into the tavern in a rather angry fashion, walked over to the bench where Joe, Calum and Jamie were sitting and sat sown next to Joe, "grrr… these everyone's just been driving me mad today, I tell you that if I find those kids who spied on us ill feed them to a group of luderoth myself!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I know how you feel Harriett, we all do, all day people have been bothering us about this quest, I just hope Charlie Featherstone hasn't sound out yet," Joe said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Actually I think she was one of the first people to know," Jamie claimed.

"Aww crap this isn't going to go well when I run into her," Joe said.

"On top of that Joe I've heard that people have started betting on what going to happen on our quest, some people are betting that we're going to die," Calum said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jamie exclaimed.

"Today is just getting worse and… hangs on a minuet… I sense a great disturbance in the force," Joe claimed, he then turned around and saw the one group of people he didn't want to see approaching the tavern, team Featherstone, he then turned to look at Calum and they both thought the same thing "lets kick their asses," but Jamie could tell just by looking in their eyes what they were about to do so as soon as they stood up he grabbed both of them by the scruff of their necks and took them back to their house with Harriett following right behind them and Team Featherstone giving them some dirty look as they passed.

As soon as they got back to their house Jamie released Calum and Joe from his hands listened to them shout things like "what the hell" and "we might not get another chance to fight them" and a load of other stuff for about five minutes.

"If you two dumbasses are done may I remind you that that we set off tomorrow for the quest of unimaginable scale!" Jamie shouted

Upon hearing this they both looked down to the floor in shame because they both knew that he was right and to have a fight with the Featherstone sisters would be selfish.

Jamie was about to shout at them some more when Harriett intervened and said "Jamie don't be too hard on them, they're probably just stressed and thought it would be a good way to blow of some steam that's all."

Jamie looked at them for a couple of seconds then sighed and said "okay but next time find some other way to blow off steam or else!" before walking off into his room

Calum quickly thanked Harriet and walked off to go make himself some lunch, Joe then turned to Harriett and then said "thanks for that Harriett I owe you one."

"It's okay Joe," she replied while giving hug which really surprised him but ended up retuning "and for the record you owe me two remember when I gave you my last mega potion?" she reminded him while ending the hug while Joe just chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey do you guys want any lunch?" Calum shouted from the kitchen, this put a little worry on Joe and Harriett faces, the last time Calum made them a meal they ended up with food poising for a week.

"Actually me and Harriett were planning on going out for some lunch" Joe said in order to not hurt Calum's feelings.

"Are we?" Harriet whispered to which to which Joe gave her a 'seriously' look, "oh Yeah we are, Joe is treating me to it," she said while sending a devious simile Joe's way, "so we'll see you later bye," Harriett said while dragging Joe outside to find a restaurant.

**A couple of hours and many stupid people in the street asking annoying questions later.**

Joe and Harriett had just finished their meals and were now casually chatting when Harriett asked "So 'Roar of the Elder Dragons' we're actually doing this quest?"

"It appears so, part of me thinks I should it, another doesn't, one thinks this is all a bad dream and a little Jamie was drunk when he signed the quest forms," Joe said while Harriet giggled at his last comment.

"We've known him since hunting academy Joe, I don't think he'd do that," Harriet said as her giggles died down.

"Yeah I suppose your right," Joe replied, "umm Harriett can I ask you something?" Joe asked.

"Err sure why not," she replied in a quite nervous tone while biting her bottom lip, Joe was just as nervous as she was if not more, he was about to ask her to be his girlfriend but in the end couldn't brave up to it, luckily he a backup question.

"What is the true reason for you coming on this quest and don't give me the 'firepower' excuses because I know there has to be a better reason you're not telling us?" Joe asked while hide the fact he wanted to ask her out.

Harriet sighed and said "because before I stared hunting academy I said to my mom I would try my best to make a big name for our family and make her proud,"

This left Joe speechless he just held her hand and nodded, this lead to a rather misty eyed moment where they just stared into each other's eye for a good 2 minutes before snapping back reality with Harriett saying "umm… err we should get going now,"

"Um yeah I'll pay for the meal," Joe said totally forgetting Harriett was making him pay anyway.

After a rather awkward walk back to their house and Harriet went straight to her room without saying anything, Joe just went to the table and started to lightly bang his head repeatedly saying fuck on the table when Jamie who looked at Joe like he had gone bat crap crazy, Jamie came up to him and asked "dude what's up,"

"I'm a total fucking idiot, I've made things awkward between me and Harriett," Joe replied with his head banging on the table

"Well sort it out, I need you both in the right mind set for this quest and get to bed now!" Jamie said in a stern tone of voice before walking off into his room, Joe slowly got up and walked off to his room still felling like an idiot, but he knew that Jamie was right so the second he saw Harriett tomorrow he would set things right he decided.

_A.N: so awkward moment there between Joe and Harriet right but I guess you all saw right thought it but anyway I would again like to say sorry for the delay and please review just no burn only praise and constructive criticism, also a thank you to __**vexenreplica331 **__for being the first person to review my story and on the bombshell goodbye_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors notes: hi everyone I regret to inform you that I'm putting this story on hiatus because I'm really struggling to come up with it, sorry to tell you this, but I shall be doing some other story's with another author so do keep an eye out for them.**_

_**So until the next time goodbye.**_


End file.
